A través de otros ojos
by sorgin
Summary: A través de sus ojos el mundo es diferente, es más grande, más cálido y más alegre. O al menos así es a través de los ojos de Bucky
A través de sus ojos el mundo es diferente, es más grande, más cálido y más alegre. Porque Bucky es así. Es incapaz de ver la parte negativa de la realidad que le envuelve. Solo se queda con aquello que le trae felicidad y una razón para sonreír. Pero cuando se trata de Steve todo es diferente.

Steve, ese muchacho flacucho y desgarbado incapaz de cerrar el pico y evitar un conflicto cuando se trata de defender aquello en lo que cree. Es un joven al que todos ven como un ser incapaz de sobrevivir por si mismo. Solo uno más de esos que caminan cabizbajos por las aceras y tratan de seguir su existencia en un impuesto silencio social. Alguien de quien es imposible acordarse, a no ser que sea para quejarse por los continuos males que le aquejan.

Enfermizo, débil, patético. Son algunas de las cualidades que muchos han utilizado para describirle. Sus risas estridentes aún resuenan en sus oídos mientras les da la espalda y continua avanzando a través de las dificultades y Bucky se muerde los labios sin saber como expresar los pensamientos que en su cabeza se funden y mezclan en una gama de caóticos impulsos nerviosos.

Observa la espalda de Steve arqueada por el peso que otros han impuesto sobre él. Y sus brazos excesivamente largos que muestran movimientos torpes cuando debe abrazar o sujetar algo delicado. Mira sus pies que arrastran el paso, y los movimientos oscilantes de su pecho al que le cuesta llenarse aire. Escucha las risas que acompañan al sonido de un estornudo imposible de disimular. Intenta enfadarse y enfrentarse a esas desconsideradas personas cuando observa encenderse de vergüenza las orejas de su mejor amigo. Pero decide que no es culpa de ellos no tener la suficiente capacidad visual para captar las sutilices que diferencian las obras de arte de las simples manchas provocadas por las humedades.

Pero él si lo ve. Ve la persona que realmente se esconde bajo la fachada. Aquella que solo puede ser descubierta cuando se clavan los ojos sobre él durante horas y horas mientras se le escucha hablar con la boca seca de los temas que le apasionan y le ve dibujar hasta que le sangran los dedos.

Es entonces cuando escucha el llanto ahogado que proviene del cuarto de baño. Las lágrimas derramadas de un hombre que no merece que le hagan llorar. Uno que siempre busca la manera correcta de hacer las cosas y evitar el sufrimiento de los demás. La única persona que le ha enseñado a preocuparse por alguien que no sea el mismo y ha evitado que su ego le ciegue.

Y eso es lo que Bucky menos logra entender, el porque su amigo no puede mirar más allá de las barreras físicas que le impiden ver la realidad de lo que es, de lo que significa para él. No entiende porque no puede ver en sí mismo las virtudes que con tanta facilidad encuentra en los demás.

Steve es el hombre más fuerte que ha conocido jamás. De eso esta completamente seguro. Le ha visto recuperarse de ataques de asma y de enfermedades por las que los médicos habían firmado de antemano su fallecimiento. Le ha visto levantarse después de recibir más puñetazos que un boxeador de primera en un combate por el título mundial. Le vio salir a la calle al día siguiente del funeral de su madre y dedicarle una sonrisa a las vecinas que le dieron el pésame, guardándose las lágrimas para cuando estaba a solas, para cuando no había nadie, para cuando la melancolía fuese su única compañera.

Bucky le ha visto, más aún le ha mirado cada día desde que tan solo era un niño pequeño que tembloroso se aferraba a las faldas de su madre y le ha visto crecer para convertirse en lo que es ahora. Porque le duele darse cuenta de que no es la persona más importante en la vida de la persona más importante en la suya. Y en el fondo aunque se alegre de los cambios que el súper suero ha logrado en él. Y le encante que la gente le vea como él siempre lo ha hecho, como un héroes, como un amigo, como un ídolo. No puede evitar que su corazón se encoja y se quiebre cada día un poco más cuando ve como Peggy Carter se acerca a él.

Porque a través de sus ojos a Bucky se le rompe y se le rasga el alma al percatarse de aquello que Steve es incapaz de ver. Que ese sentimiento que nace en el pecho de su mejor amigo tiene nombre y es ingobernable. Porque Bucky sabe que Steve se ha enamorado, pero él le guardará el secreto. No por miedo ni por vergüenza, simplemente por celos y porque el dolor que siente ante ello es inconmensurable.


End file.
